


The Honeymoon

by acercrea



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acercrea/pseuds/acercrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Thomas are on your honeymoon. Things are going to get hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Honeymoon

The Honeymoon

A/N: This is for the Anon who wanted a dirty Thomas one-shot. I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing associate with Thomas Müller. This is just a story.

I woke up in a big bed in a room that I didn’t recognize. Confused, I rolled over and saw Thomas next to me in bed, reading a book. It all came back to me as I asked him, “Thomas, we are on our honeymoon, why are you reading?”

“You looked so cute, plus I figured you might be worn out from last night, I didn’t want to wake you up. The book was just sitting on the night stand, so I started reading it. That President Snow guy is a total jerk,” Thomas commented, turning to the nightstand to put the book down. As he lay back down next to me he smoothed my hair out of my face and said, “Good morning, Mrs. Müller. How did you sleep?”

“Very well, thank you Mr. Müller. How about yourself?” I asked with a chuckle at his playful tone.

“This bed is fantastic, I slept like a baby. Of course, that might have something to do with all of the sex we had last night,” he trailed off, moving in for a kiss.

“Hey,” I said, pulling away after a minute. “You brushed your teeth. How long have you been awake, exactly?”

“At least ten chapters,” he replied.

“No fair, you are minty fresh and I practically have fur growing on my tongue. I need a minute,” I informed him, jumping out of bed and heading toward the bathroom.

“We are already married, you know? You can stop trying to impress me,” he called behind me as I shut the door.

“I know I don’t _have_ to impress you,” I told him as I emerged a couple of minutes later in a lace-up black teddy, my breath minty and feeling refreshed. “I _want_ to impress you. There is a difference.”

“Well then, I hope you never stop wanting to impress me. You got into that sexy underwear very quickly, baby. Why don’t we see how quickly I can take it off?” Thomas asked, eyes burning into me with raw desire.

“That was the idea,” I replied as I climbed into bed and straddled his waist. He quickly sat up and caught my mouth with his, his tongue deliciously battling with my own. I ran my hands through his hair as he moved to my neck and then on to kiss a trail along the edge of the black bodice that my breasts were currently straining against. He flipped us over so he was on top with his knees on either side of my hips and brought his lips back to my own as he slowly started to untie the fastenings on my garment.

I reached down to slip my hand inside his pajama pants when he grabbed my hand to stop me. “I am going to have to do something about that,” he said, as he leaned over to the bedside table and opened the drawer, pulling out a pair of fuzzy handcuffs. He quickly grabbed both of my hands in his and before I knew it, I was tethered to the iron bedframe. “Much better,” Thomas noted, looking at me hungrily, running his eyes over my prone form.

“Thomas, I need you,” I moaned, squirming against him in a way that I knew would drive him wild with desire. I was rewarded with his lips returning to my mouth, his fingers once again working to free me from my lacy covering. Once untied the teddy fell slightly away from my body, still fastened by a clasp between my breasts, exposing my stomach, but leaving me far too covered for my liking. Thomas let his hand slowly trail up my exposed flesh, causing me to shiver with both delight and frustration at his light touch. “Thomas,” I groaned, trying to wiggle my body down so he would touch my full mounds which were aching for attention.

“So impatient. I want to take my time, love, but I promise you will not be left wanting,” he replied, leaning down to kiss the path his hand had just made, agonizingly intent on teasing me. Finally, he kissed the sides of each of my breasts as he brought his hands up to the clasp and freed me from the lingerie. I groaned when his hands covered my peaks, teasing and pulling lightly at my erect nipples. I cried out in frustration when his hands left me, which faded to a moan when his mouth replaced one of his hands. He bit my nipple softly before switching to the other and I had to grip the bed frame to keep from straining against my restraints. When he pulled back and blew cold air across my nipples I couldn’t keep from bucking my hips against his, which caused him to chuckle as he moved his mouth down my body slowly.

When he reached my underwear he noted, “You are so wet for me baby. You are practically dripping and I have barely touched you. I think you are the sexiest thing I have ever seen.”

“Please Thomas, stop teasing me and touch me,” I begged.

“Well since you asked so nicely,” he replied. After a quick kiss to my core through the fabric he surprised me by removing my underwear slowly, agonizingly with his teeth. Once the garment was clear, he tossed it over his shoulder and grabbed my leg and brought his mouth to my calf. He kissed his way up my leg and soon he was back at my core. When his mouth closed over my folds and he traced his tongue up my slit I gasped in delight, and knew it would not be long before I fell apart under his ministrations.

“Come for me, baby,” he urged as he pushed a finger into me, moving his mouth to my clit. I could feel my orgasm building steadily as I started to moan his name, my toes curling and my hands fisted around the bed frame so hard my fingers were turning white. Suddenly he pushed in a second finger and I was instantly pushed over the edge into sweet bliss.

He kept his fingers moving at my center as I came back down from my high. I whimpered when he pulled his fingers out and moved back up to claim my lips. “You taste so good, baby. Do you want to taste?” he asked between kisses, holding up his fingers soaked in my juices.

I nodded, knowing it would make him more turned on. He brought his fingers to my lips and I greedily sucked them, moaning a bit for effect. “You are very good with your mouth. Is there anything else you want to suck?” he asked me.

“I want to suck your cock, Thomas,” I replied, biting my lip seductively.

He quickly removed his pajamas and underwear in one swift motion and then moved up so he was straddling my face. He was already standing at attention, so I leaned forward and took him into my mouth. He moaned as I moved my mouth back and forth over his member, fisting one hand in my hair and bracing his other hand on the wall to keep himself from thrusting into my mouth.

After a few minutes he seemed to have his fill and he pulled out of my mouth with a shudder. He moved back down so he was lying on top of me and kissed me deeply. One hand was playing with my breasts while the other went down further and started to rub my clit, fully reawakening my desire. I was just getting lost in the sensation when he removed his hand from my clit. My groan of frustration turned into a moan as Thomas swiftly filled me in one smooth motion. He stilled just as suddenly, waiting for me to adjust to his size. When I wiggled my hips, signaling that I was ready he started to pump in and out of me, going slowly and then building speed as he went. His hand returned to my clit, circling slowly, bringing me closer with every thrust of his hips.

When he leaned down and took a nipple gently between his teeth I broke for the second time that morning. Thomas pounded into me a few more times before going rigid and spilling his seed into me. Thomas lightly kissed my neck as we slowly came back down together. His hands moved up and removed my handcuffs before he pulled out of me slowly, both of us sighing at the feeling. He rolled onto his back and pulled me into his chest, kissing the top of my head. “That was amazing,” he spoke.

“It was pretty great. When did you hide the handcuffs?” I asked running my fingers lazily up and down his hard chest.

“Last night. I am honestly a little surprised you went along with me when I put them on you,” he confessed.

“Me too,” I chuckled. “But I figure, next time it will be my turn to tie you up,” I told him, looking him in the eye.

“You have a deal, Mrs. Müller,” he agreed, leaning down to kiss me softly on the lips.

A/N: Let me know if you liked it. And as always if you want a one-shot just send me a request or a challenge.


End file.
